Kat & Carlee's Neopet Escapades
by Katie Kynn
Summary: Kat and Carlee love playing Neopets...but what happens when they get extremely silly and it's not only the pets who run wild? A Neopets Humor story.
1. The Intros

Authors Note: I was given a dare by my friend Sonic the Shapeshifter (Carleecatspaws on Neopets) to write a one-shot on us and our Neopets wild antics and submit it by tonight. So here it is…..The "cruel fate" Mirren had is to be posted later.

Kat snuck into the hut and dove behind the sofa, giggling. She was followed by some of her many pets. Yune the pirate shoyru, grumbled about being stuck with idiots, while her boyfriend Kar the xweetok was restlessly trying to impress the marauder. The eldest, ironically enough, was Kogorion the baby kougra. Kumiko was Kogorion's reunited cousin, a blue kougra who was said to be beautiful many a time. Mirren the xweetok ghosted through the floor. Sometimes it was fun being a spirit; others he was hauntingly reminded of his cruel fate. Last but not least, was the lab-pet Alexis. Alexis was currently a disco uni, and she wasn't too pleased with the pink-orange-green-yellow mix.

Carlee paraded in, but not before Stripes, her yellow kougra. Stripes bounded over the Kumiko and purred. "Hey Kumi, how are you today?" Kumi giggled and rubbed Stripes' head with her own.

"I'm fine, Stripes. How about youuu?" Kumi was dating Stripes, after Stripes got the courage to ask her out. While two kougra's dawdled over each other, Kogo shuddered. "Eww. Gross!"

Alex laughed and poked Kogorion. "Surrrrre. That's why you like Meri."

Ko scowled. "I do not!"

Alicia was another uni, same as Alexis. Except Alicia was red, aiming to be Christmas. The two thought it was funny that they could both be called Allie, though Alexis preferred Alex or Lexis. Alicia was the oldest of her group, acting as the protector. Next was Rontu. Rontu was a blue Lupe; though if you tied a bandana on him, he would have probably passed for a baby Lupe: Which was exactly what he wanted. It wasn't just Rontu's looks, but also his playful personality. Finally SeaStar swam in. Though there was no water, SeaStar was a peophin and swam whether she wanted to or not.

Carlee quickly found Kat behind the couch. "Gotcha!" She yelled, making the peace sign, her trademark, besides her unusual shapeshifting abilities. But while Carlee could shape-shift, Kat could make numerous clones. So of course, Kat made a single clone. "Nooo, you got my clone!"

Carlee laughed. "Nice try." She turned into a royal uni, her favorite Neopet. "Let's get this party started!"

Woot! This has turned from a one-shot to a story! Maybe it'll be only two chapters, maybe more…..But I need feedback on what you think!

This first chapter was just the introductions…..Next chappie will be longer!


	2. The Tournament

Kat waved a notebook around. "I'm writing a story! Who wants a preview of it?!" All hands went up into the air. "Mirren!" Mirren himself looked confused.

"Mirren? That's your special preview?!" He grumbled.

"Well of course!" Kat looked proud of herself. "I'm writing about none other than you!"

Yune rolled her eyes. "At least it's not me…."

Kar wrapped Yune in a boa-constrictor hug. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll write about you!" At this, Yune looked rather horrified.

Carlee stifled a laugh; Kar was amusing. "Okay, first activity today is a three legged race! Find a partner everybody!" Everybody except the insane owners themselves froze. They PLANNED these things?! Kar hugged Yune tighter. "I have my partner right here." He kissed her cheek.

Yune squirmed. "I want a different partner!" She yelled, but Kat only shook her head. "No recalls." She said, mostly because she thought it was kawaii. (Ref. Kawaii means cute.) Stripes, of course, leapt at the chance to have Kumi as his partner. Lexis went to Alicia. "Partners? Uni Allie's!" Allie nodded, and that was that. Ko went with Rontu, and SeaStar paired with Mirren, being the only two left out.

"I'm the judge!" Carlee announced. "Five points to winner, four to second, three to third, and so on. Let the games begin!" Kat made four clones, and all five of the Kat's jumped into action, setting the pairs into place and tying them.

"Get ready…..set…..GO!" To each their own, the five groups made their way. Kar simply picked up Yune and carried her; grumbles and threats could be heard. The rainbow SeaStar swam as fast as she could, leaving poor Mirren clinging to dear life; or lack thereof. Kumi and Stripes found it very difficult to have a three-legged race when they both, in reality, had four. Lexis and Alicia flew across. In fact, Rontu and Kogorion were the only group who did it the normal way; They came second to dead last. The other two kougra's took the title of losers.

"And the winner is…" Carlee began dramatically. "Alex and Allie! In second place is Yune and Kar!" Kar smiled devilishly.

"Well…we did get second place at least." He proceeded to try to kiss her, but ended up kissing the air instead; Yune had already escaped. Kogorion saw all of this and sniggered. Kar simply smiled. "I'll win her next time." He said smoothly. He was met with a dagger by his foot, with a note attached that read, 'I'm not a prize, so give up your idiocy already!'

"Yeah, she wants me." Kar said to Kogo, jabbing him with his elbow and grinning.

"Riiiiight. When snorkles fly." Ko replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Just then a faerie snorkle flew by and crashed into the wall.

"Told you."

_Tick, tap, tip, tack…_ "Everybody loves happy endings; but there are days when happily ever after just isn't an option….This is one of those. When things happen in the Haunted Woods, they take a turn for the worst. Mirren the xweetok had as such…Would you please stop looking over my shoulder already?" Mirren came up all the way through the floor.

"I wanted to see what you were writing. Duhh." Mirren said.

"You've been hanging out with Ko a lot recently, haven't you? You're getting an attitude."

"Well yeah. He's my brother." He replied.

"Nu-uh. Adopted brother." At this, Mirren crept over to the corner and played Evanescence and Linkin' Park, wearing heavy eyeliner.

The Altador Cup Techo Fanatic ran by screeching and wearing a shirt that said 'Emos are' with a heart. Everybody just stared until Kat yelled. "Look Yune, somebody other than Kar loves you!" Yune glared at Kat and shook her head. Kar just giggled, leaving Yune to think he was weirder than before.

"Hey Yune, Kar's going crazy for you! Next he'll go head over heels!" Ko yelled before running away.

"Anyways…" Kat began. "Next we're doing karaoke! You may choose a partner." Kogorion picked up a lyrics sheet and giggled. He went to Alexis and showed her, making her laugh too. They ran to Kat's desk and signed up as a duet. "Okay. First off is Ko and Lexis!"

Kogo stood up and put his arm around Alex's shoulders and began to sing. "Sometimes in our lives we all have pain. We all have sorrow, but if we are wise we know that there's always tomorrow. Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need…Somebody to lean on." Alex put her front foot on Ko's shoulder and continued with him. "Please swallow your pride if I have things you need to borrow; for no one can fill those of your needs that you don't let show. Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on; for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on." Lexis continued on; alone this time.

"If there is a load you have to bear, that you can't carry; I'm right up the road and I'll share your load…If you just call me. So just call on me brother, when you need a hand. We all need somebody to lean on. I just might have a problem that you'd understand; we all need somebody to lean on." Now they finished it off together.

"Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend; I'll help you carry on; for it won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. Lean on me..." Mirren wondered if they somehow got drunk from the Diet Neocola they had earlier. Kat stood up solemnly.

"I have something to say…All this is because I'm leaving Neopets."

Everybody yelled at the top of their lungs. "WHAT?!"

"Just kidding. Hehe." Everybody grumbled, unknowing that Mirren had abandoned his corner. When Kat turned around…_SMACK! _Kat fell without a fight, and woozily she mumbled. "See you next chapter when I wake up!" Quick as that, she went into unconsciousness. Kogorion took it upon himself to draw on Kat's face, and Rontu joined in drawing on her arm.


	3. Duct Tape, a Cookie Thief, and Singing

Kat woke up to find "RONTU WAS HER" and a smudged 'E' on her arm. She found it mildly amusing that if you didn't count the barely legible E it would say "Rontu was her." Kat sat up, not being able to see the hearts and stars Carlee drew on her forehead, or the stick-kougras Ko drew all over her face. "Where are Rontu and Stripes and Kumi? …and Allie." She mumbled loudly.

A Spotted kougra, next to a pretty Christmas kougra, answered. "Kat? Are you okay? I'M Stripes, Kumi's right next to me, and Rontu's over there with Ko! Allie's fixing the ribbon on her wreath. She says it's lopsided." Kat looked doubtfully at Ko playing tug-of-war with a baby lupe near a very annoyed uni, and back at the kougra. (Allie is now Christmas, as is Kumi; just stating that now.)

"But you're spotted." Kat declared with extra emphasis on the 'sp' in 'spotted'. The oddly un-hyper Kat continued. "His name is Strriiiiiiipes. And Kumiko is a lovely shade of blue." Stripes shook his head.

"We've been painted." He replied. Kat had a look of realization on her face. She looked over at Alex, who was taking down mistletoe. Suddenly Kar ran by and took a mistletoe sprig, then proceeded to annoy Yune. After failing to earn a kiss, he walked over to Mirren and sulked.

"Pirates are a pain." He complained. "I really don't know how you deal with her." Mirren looked up at the other xweetok.

"Dude, I don't. I really don't know why you have a crush on her anyways." He grumbled as Kar looked down at Mirren.

"Because she is the most gorgeous and intelligent person I have ever met. Not to mention she totally rocks, both literally and figuratively." Kar said, in part referring to the fact that he, Yune, and two of their friends were in a band together. Mirren got up walked away; teenagers were weird. Yune walked over and took the mistletoe from Kars hand, unknowingly holding it over his head. Kar took this chance to stand up and kiss Yune, knowing that he was probably about to get chased with flying daggers. Kar grinned innocently and started to take a step back to get a head-start on running when Yune actually smiled. She thought that maybe, just this once, she'd get him later.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FUN FACTOIDS**

Everybody knows Kar likes Yune….but Yune actually likes Kar too. She just refuses to show it.

P.S. With enough reviews and requests I'll write a story selectively for Yune and Kar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ko danced over to Yune and began to tease her about Kar, leaving Rontu trying to squeeze into small spaces. Yune simply rolled her eyes. "Beautiful."

"DID NOT! Did not, did not, did NOI!" Kogorion yelled as loud as he could, covering his ears. He had once seen a poogle and attempted to place a racing bet on her. When he found out she wasn't a racer, he declared that only the racing poogles were as beautiful as that. He had denied calling anyone beautiful since. It was usually the easiest way to quiet him down, besides offering him potato chips.

Carlee made herself known. "Alright, I was making cookies, but I'm back now." Everybody cheered for the cookies. "Now we're going to compete for them! We have to finish our karaoke…In pairs!" Crickets could be heard.

…A few minutes later…

"Is this thing on? Hello? CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!"

"Would you shut up already and put the disc in?"

"I'm getting there! But your talent should not be wasted! Your voice will ring over the audience and-" _THWACK!_

Ko yawned as Kar and Yune got ready for their performance that Kat practically forced them into. Yune's voice was fine, extraordinary, even; but he had no idea what Kar's voice was like, he was just the drummer in the band. He hoped it wasn't as horrible as those on Neopian Idol.

Kar finally took Yune's word that the microphone was, indeed, on and began the song. "So no one told you life was going to be this way. Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA. It's like you're always stuck in second gear, well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year."

Yune joined in reluctantly and sang out with Kar. "But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. I'll be there for you, because you're there for me too."

Kar gave Yune the next part. "You're still in bed at ten, but work began at eight. You've burned your breakfast, so far, things are going great. Your mother warned you there'd be days like these, but she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees…."

Again they sang together. "That, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. I'll be there for you, because you're there for me too. No one could ever know me; no one could ever see me. Seems like you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me. Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with, someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you. It's like you're always stuck in second gear, well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year. But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. I'll be there for you, because you're there for me too." There was loud applauding and Yune snuck offstage to be…well, Yune; most likely she was muttering about how vile that song was while pretending Kar didn't wink at her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Now we get to vote. Ko and Alex or Yune and Kar?" Carlee asked dubiously.

"Well I say Alex and Ko but not Ko and Alex, however you must let me finish my propositional proposition. I daresay that yes, the captain and her beloved were wonderful; but too wonderful for a bit 'o karaoke. Wherefore they do _not_ earn the treats, hence the prize goes to the young one and his sister." All eyes turned to the speaker.

"**HUH?!"**

"Just trying a bit 'o pirate talk, savvy?" Mirren said, looking very regal for who-knows-why. Yune peered out from backstage as Mirren continued. "**Captain** Yune and her dear Kar were a bit on the over achievers side, and the said shoyru does not much _care_ for supposed cookies. Wherefore the only other performers were said siblings, and hence they receive the reward."

"Makes sense to me." Kat declared, nibbling a chocolate chip cookie. "You sound like a certain Jack Sparrow." The Neopians who had never been to Earth nor seen that movie did not bother to ask who that was, for they knew where Kat got the cookie. Kat's eyes widened and she ran, but ending up being carried by an army of clones; all of them screaming at different pitches.

"Whatever. You heard the ghost; we get the rest of the cookies!" Kogo yelled. He searched all over, and finally looked in the cookie jar. "….Which happens to be a single crumb." Alex dove for Ko. "Oh bugger." _Crunch_! "I think my gaming paw is broken…ouch." Rontu snuck over and grabbed the crumb from Ko's paw, then ate it.

"…And the lupe is victorious once again, Booyah."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kat was being duct-taped to the ceiling by Rontu, Lexis, and Star while Carlee merrily sang "Stand Out" by Powerline to herself. "Stand out, above the crowd. Even if I gotta shout out loud, 'til mine is the only face you'll see, gonna stand out ... 'til ya notice me."

"You know, this is actually pretty fun….Wheeee." Kat said nervously. She didn't actually have a fear of heights, but of falling from them. "Heh heh, duct tape can fix anything right? It's strong enough to hold me up here….I hope." She continued to talk to herself while being forced to stare downward.

Alicia walked in. "Do I even want to know?" She asked, looking at nauseated owner. Rontu gave Allie a simple look that told her no. "I just wanted to ask you guys why Stripes and Kumiko didn't get to sing."

"You have the best timing, seriously." Stripes said from the opposite doorway. "Hit it! Well, little lady, let me illuminate here. Everybody wants to be a cat because a cat's the only cat who knows were it's at. Tell me, everybody's picking up on that feline beat 'cause everything else is obsolete." He sang, then gave Kumiko the signal and she began to sing. Stripes ducked out from this part.

"Strictly high button shoes. A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born every time he plays, but with a square in the act you can set music back." Stripes joined back in for the next part to end the song.

"To the cave man days, cha cha ba dum bo day. I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing; still a cat's the only cat who knows how to swing. Who wants to dig a long haired gig or stuff like that, when everybody wants to be a cat? Oh a rinky tinky tinky….Everybody wants to be a cat, because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at. While playin' jazz you always have a welcome mat, 'cause everybody digs a swinging cat. Let's take it to another key. Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Woo!! Hope you like! I decided to have more singing because some of my friends requested it, namely Carlee and Nexi. (Nexi does not have a Fanfiction account, however she likes to read my works.)

Be sure to read Carlee's stories at 


End file.
